Polymers of carbon monoxide and olefins generally referred to as polyketones are well known in the art. Such polymers are disclosed in, for examples U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,495,286, 3,694,412 and U.K. 1,081,304 which are herein incorporated by reference.
Of particular interest among polyketone polymers, are the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon. This type of polymers are disclosed in European Patent Applications such as Nos. 121,965, 181,014, 213,671, and 257,663 which are herein incorporated by reference. Additionally, this class of polymers are disclosed in numerous U.S. patents assigned to Shell Oil Company, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,865, and 4,822,871 which are herein incorporated by reference.
Polymeric polyamides frequently referred to as "Nylons" are well known in the art. These polymers are thermoplastic and possess good properties which make them useful in a number of applications ranging from fibers and yarns to structural materials. However, these polyamides are known to have poor resistance to impact and tend to be brittle rather than ductile, particularly when dry.
Block copolymers of vinyl aromatic hydrocarbons and alkadienes which are partially hydrogenated and maleated are known in the art. Hereinafter, these block copolymers may sometimes simply be referred to as elastomers. These block copolymers are commercially available and are marketed by Shell Chemical Company as KRATON.RTM. Thermoplastic Rubber.
It is known in the art that certain functionalized elastomers can be used to toughen polyketones. This toughening effect is, however, dependent on the quantity of elastomer used. The art teaches that maximum toughness for this binary blend occurs with about 5 wt % elastomer. At higher levels, as a result of limited capability, the properties of the binary blend drop off considerably.
Binary blends of polyamides and elastomers are known in the art. While these blends give some good properties, they are not appropriate for usage in many applications, especially those where a polyketone matrix is more desirable than a polyamide matrix. This preference for a polyketone matrix is in part due to its less sensitivity to moisture, better resistance to hydrolysis, acids, bases, salt solutions and other solvents.
Although it would be desirable to produce a ternary blend of polyketones, nylon, and relatively large amounts of KRATON.RTM., this desire appears to be limited by the teachings of the prior art. For instance, it is not known that greater than 5 wt % KRATON.RTM. can be effectively dispersed in such a blend, nor is it known whether or not the components of such a ternary blend would be compatible. Nevertheless, the need and/or attraction for such a ternary blend having an overall balance of improved properties continues to exist.